


When in Asgard

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Blow Jobs, Burps, Discussion of Past Starvation, Encouraging Tony, F/M, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Gainer Loki, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Stuffing, Tribadism, Vibrators, Weight Gain Fantasy, background Emetophilia, caring Pepper, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From theMCU Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.Prompt: Nothing can match an Asgardian feast, but somebody really enjoys trying. Afterwards, when they are extremely proud of themselves and almost too full to move, their partner gives them belly rubs.





	When in Asgard

When the invitation came to dine at the palace in honor of Thor's re-re-re-coronation, Pepper was understandably reluctant to deliver it. The last banquet is still classified as a medical emergency in Loki’s file, and she has no doubt that events will repeat themselves if she doesn’t dispose of the scroll right away.

She fully intends to do it too, but in the end she hands it over because she and Tony’s permanent house guest has a knack for revenge. On it’s own that wouldn’t be enough to put her off, but Loki also knows where she keeps her handbags and she likes her wardrobe as it is thank you very much.

Loki's face is passive as he scans the missive except for a telling downward twitch of his lips. Then he smiles. What little hope she had for their collective safety dissolves.

"That fool will rue inviting me." Loki rumbles, looking every bit the villain he used to be. "I will shame him such that no one will ever attend his silly revels again."

"Revels?" Tony pipes in from the sofa.

"It doesn't say anything about a plus one." Pepper hurries to argue, knowing it's too late. Her boss with benefits never met a party he didn't like. Predictably Tony shoots her the puppy eyes that she can't remember him using before Loki crash landed into their living room. With the fastest flicker of eye contact the two of them form an alliance and Loki grins.

“No, no, no.” Pepper points at each of them in turn.

“Ah c’mon, don’t be like that.” Tony whines.

“Not again, I am not rolling you two home and picking up your messes.”

"I am a prince, I may do as I please." Loki closes his book with a flourish. "And bring whomever I wish, for that matter."

“Well, you two have fun then.” say says, glancing anxiously between the boys. Loki and Tony shouldn't be allowed on the same planet, let along the same couch. It's like corralling twin hurricanes that occasionally team up to wreck her schedule, her hair, and occasionally large sections of Brooklyn.

"Indeed!" Loki agrees, tilting his head so he's somehow looking down his nose at her from below. "No need to chaperone, my lady, I’m sure we can manage one evening without dismantling the Tower and all of Asgard."

The glint in his eyes does not ring as sincerity to her. Which calls to mind all the other nights she let them out unsupervised. And all the workmen she had to hire to repair the damage, and the therapy she had to buy for that poor old lady at the theater, and the hacker she had to bribe to get the photos off of Instagram...

"On second thought..." Pepper sighs, and Tony claps Loki on the back like he had any part in her decision making process. Truthfully she’s as worried about Loki’s health as she is about collateral damage. Although he generally stops short of any real harm, his judgement has a fairly large blind spot when it comes to Asgardians and pride. Namely the pride they all take in drinking, eating, and fighting.

Resigning herself to an entirely avoidable and undoubtedly tragic evening, she makes her way to the elevator. Her heels click smartly on the floor and the sound of a high five echoes on the walls of the penthouse.

"See you at six!" Tony calls.

“And wear something revealing, won’t you?” Loki adds.

She hits the elevator call button with unnecessary force and reminds herself that it will all be worth it tomorrow. Her two idiots are never more eager to please than when they’re hungover, drowsy, and chasing away nausea with pancakes.

-

The sky over Asgard never fails to amaze her, even if her companions are giving her a migraine.

"I don't think I get it.” Tony says loudly, gesturing wide with his hands, “It's a banquet. How is eating all the food a _bad thing_?"

They step out of the Bifrost and onto the Lisa Frank bridge. She ought to be impressed by the grandeur of the Realm Eternal, but Loki's stories take a lot of the shine off of the golden city. Invisible though it may be, she knows a glass ceiling when she sees one.

Dressed in his finest leathers and tunics, Loki answers from the head of the group.

"An honorable host never leaves his guests hungry. To run out of food when one has invited esteemed men into their home is the greatest offense an Asgardian can make. To do so at one's own coronation..." Loki grins with all his teeth, eyes gleaming in anticipation. "It would be a disgrace. A shaming which would loom over the regent's entire reign."

"Ok Dr. No, calm down." Tony smirks, walking double time to keep up with Loki and Pepper's longer strides. "So you're saying you want to insult Thor by eating food...at the event where the entire point is to eat food?"

"Oh, I will do more than insult, Stark, I will ruin him. I shall be his ultimate downfall. I will defile his good name to scraps for feral dogs." Loki all-but purrs. Dark with anticipation of his dastardly plot. Although it should be ludicrous, Pepper finds dread creeping up her spine. If she’s ever the target of that kind of ire, she’s not sure even Tony could save her.

The banquet hall roars with the sounds of a raucous party when they enter. Glasses clink in enthusiastic toasts, swords class in the dueling arena, and a crowd of tipsy warriors shout boasts and playful insults across the long tables.

They sit at Thor's left, and the moment the food is served Loki gets to work. However fond she is of Loki and his petty revenge schemes, Pepper can't stomach more than a plateful of the heavy food. It's delicious, no doubt, but she can only put away so much boar and savory pie and potato-like root vegetables. Tony makes a slightly more valiant effort, but maybe that's just the booze egging him on.

After three plates he calls it quits and slumps on her shoulder, drunk and rambling.

"Two glasses, can you believe it? Just two drinks and I'm sooooooo wasted." he sing-songs, laying his head on the table and pressing what's left of his cold drink to his forehead. She's well past tispy herself, not that she's going to announce it.

"I only had a half." she says instead, rubbing up and down his back. "It’s a lot stronger than ours."

The calming cold of the glass distracts him and it takes him a long time to answer.

"I'm so full." he eventually hums in sloshed contentment. “I’m turning violet.”

"Poor thing." Pepper croons.

Tony chuckles, then descends into giggles at the sound of his own childish laughter. Over his bent form she can see Loki going strong, cutting into a massive steak and slathering it in a generous layer of mash. "You know between you two I really thought he'd quit first."

"What?" Tony shoots up, so fast he almost topples off the bench they're all sharing. He looks scandalized, eyes wide and unfocused as he points his finger not-quite at her face. "Loki's not a quitter. You take that back. Loki, Loki–” he whacks the prince with a sloppy, uncoordinated slap, “Loki, did you hear her? Can you believe this?"

Loki swallows, wiping his mouth on a napkin and dragging an entire basket of bread loaves in front of him.

"Ye of little faith.” he tuts, not even looking up from his plate.

“I am shocked, Pep. Ashamed.” Tony gestures wildly, sloshing liquor all over the table. “The indignity, the audacity.”

Pepper rolls her eyes, looking down the table and at the heaping serving dishes and the footmen attending to guests with brass pitchers.

“Are you sure you can eat all this?” she asks, and Loki follows her gaze in turn. He goes a bit pale, but quickly banishes the expression.

“I will.” he says firmly, breaking apart the loaves with renewed fervor. “I must.”

She decides to do him the favor he won’t do himself. SItting up straight, she leans onto the table and shouts at Thor.

“Hey, didn’t you say at the last banquet that you wanted a rematch with Hogun?”

The newly crowned king looks rather debauched in his gold cape, face flushed with a buxom Asgardian lady perched on his lap. He blinks, taking a long moment to process through the haze of alcohol and noise. At long last he beams, pushing his chair back to see her better.

“Verily, Miss Potts! Thank you, I had almost forgotten.” Deep voice booming, he addresses the hall, “Everyone, everyone listen up!”

The look Loki shoots her might be the closest thing to true love any of them are going to get. She mouths you’re welcome and memorizes the adoring, flustered stare it earns her in return.

The ensuing contest bests many a mighty warrior, but Loki is not one of them. Neither is Thor.

-

After a display fortitude from all parties, the challenge winds down to a platter of custard tarts and the stalwart brothers struggling to finish it. Everyone else either bowed out or passed out.

Cradling his flushed face in his hand, Loki stares at the final morsels with disdain. Thor looks much the same, if not worse.

“There is no shame in a draw.” Thor grunts, panting loudly while his lady friend soothes his belly with gentle rubs. “We are tied, brother, can we not end this in harmony?”

The words spur Loki on, his face dropping into stern determination.

“Concession is not in my nature.” he says, snatching a tart from the platter and shoving it into his mouth whole. Tony stands behind him, rubbing his shoulders like a coach in a boxing matching. Loki chews, trying to down the bite quickly, but his belly clenches in rebellion. He looks ready to relieve himself all over the table, so Pepper scoots closer on the bench to offer what comfort she can.

“Breathe.” she murmurs, carefully petting his stomach. It’s firm under her touch, so full and stretched. The sight of him swollen and struggling alights a strange excitement in her. He’s always remarkable with his magic and his wit, but this is a new dimension she hasn’t seen before. With tremendous effort he swallows and slumps back into Tony’s arms. Trembling, hot from exertion, he lets out a loud belch and groans in relief.

At the head of the table Thor winces, but picks up a tart of his own. It goes smoother than Loki’s, which makes the younger god sigh in despair. All around the room the fellow Asgardians watch with interest, clutching their own full bellies and wincing in sympathy as the brothers soldier on.

“One more.” Tony says.

“Can’t–” Loki gasps, flushing as a string of little burps make room in his stomach.

“What? Come on, yes you can. I bet six kegs on you at the bookies. I don’t even know how to buy six gets of Vinter Ale. You gotta win.”

“Too full–”

Leaning over Loki, Tony grabs one of the three remaining tarts and holds it to his lips.

“But they’re so tasty. Smell it, doesn’t it smell sooo good.” he croons, laughing a bit cruelly at Loki’s answering shudder.

Although it may seem like a senseless competition, Pepper knows what this means to Loki. If he fails, she’s not sure either she or Tony could stop him retaliating. Over the months they’ve built a rapport, but Loki is still every bit himself. Hell hath no fury, as they say. He gazes hopelessly at the platter and she can tell he needs more than Tony’s gruff encouragement.

Snaking her arm around his back and leans in close to rubs circles over his distended belly.

“Look, there’s only six left.” she whispers with a kiss to his neck. “You can do three more, can’t you? Think of what you already ate, wouldn’t it be a waste to quit now?”

Loki squeezes his eyes shut, nodding but unable to speak.

“One more, come on. It’s just a little tart.” Tony pushes, waving the little pastry in front of Loki’s face.

“You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?” Pepper adds, her hand travelling slowly up and down. “Take a bite for me.”

Shivering, Loki opens his mouth and accepts the food. Despite his stuffed gut and overheated skin he groans at the sweet taste and creamy texture, momentarily blissful at the flavor.

“Good job. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“N-No.” Loki admits, licking his lips.

“That’s it, buddy. That’s awesome. How many is that?” Tony yells at the bookie on the far end of the hall and makes a pleased sound at the answer. “Good god, Lokes, you’re a beast. You’re amazing. Better give up, Point Break, you’re going down! This guy’s gonna eat you out of house and home.”

“Brother, please, before we stuff ourselves into oblivion.” Thor groans. Dutifully, he chews his own tart with laborious bites.

“I will not yield.” Loki says, more to himself than anyone else.

“Damn right you won’t.” Tony grunts, scooping up the second to last of the mini desserts and offering it. “One more, you can do it.”

“You said that last time.” Loki says in a pitiful voice. His hands join Peppers at his waist and clumsily loosen the laces of his pants. The pressure on his stomach eases, but he’s so thin that the relief must be fleeting. His own skin must be nearly as tight as the pants were.

“Well this time I mean it. Open up.”

“If you can keep this down there’s only one left. Won’t it feel so good to finish?” Pepper asks. Loki breathes deeply, sweat dripping down his neck as he clenches his stomach and tries to burp again. A gurgling noise comes from his throat and Pepper doubles her efforts to calm his poor belly.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You can do it, you can keep it in.”

Loki nods frantically, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows around the dry heaves. His hands fall to clutch Tony’s pants, and for once her partner seems to recognise a boundary. He pets Loki’s hair instead of pushing the tart to his lips.

Across the table Thor is in a similar state, having a hushed and frantic conversation with his companion. All at once he loses control, his body rebelling and expelling all over the poor girl’s fine dress. The crowd of onlookers gasps as one, a roar of shocked whispers overtaking the room.

The smell is terrible, so terrible it makes Pepper gag but fortunately she hasn’t indulged nearly as much as the others. She fights through her body’s automatic response and focuses on Loki. He’s undoubtedly worse off, his face pinched and nose wrinkled.

“Just breathe, that’s it. It will pass.” she whispers gently, her hand at the small of his back where he’s arching to give his swollen gut as much room as possible. He obeys, nostrils flaring as he breathes frantically through his nose and leans into Tony’s big hands in his hair.

“Another.” Loki eventually gasps.

“You sure?” Pepper asks.

“Please…” he all-but begs, shaking. “I’m not a quitter.”

“That’s the spirit.” Tony sneers, and Pepper sighs at his delighted grin. He loves pushing people too much. It’s a good thing she came tonight. Who knows how this might have gone without her?

“Take it slow.” she cautions, watching warily as Loki opens his mouth and allows Tony to shove the food into his mouth. As with the last time, the flavor seems to reinforce Loki’s resolve, the pleasant tingle of creme and butter a welcome balm over his distress. He hums and grins a dopey grin as he chews slowly. Savoring the flavor, but also stalling the inevitable journey into his overfull stomach. Eventually he swallows, eyes far away and glassy.

“Yes! You did it!” Pepper shouts despite herself, caught up in the moment. Loki sighs, lets out a long deep belch and squirms in discomfort.

“Is that all?” he pleads, glancing at the final tart on the tray.

“Suck it Thor!” Tony shouts, squeezing Loki’s shoulders. “He won!”

“No–” Loki snaps, his face dropping in panic and confusion. “No, I haven’t finished. I need to finish.”

“You beat him, Loki, it’s okay.” Pepper soothes, but Loki sits up as straight as he can. His eyes are wide and desperate.

“I will not settle, I will disgrace his name.” Loki rasps, snagging the final tart and smiling wickedly as a silence descends over the banquet hall. In awe, Pepper scans the shocked expressions of the warriors and guests, all watching Loki like he has a bomb strapped to his chest.

“Your king is a briggand.” Loki shouts, holding the tart in the air like a flag of revolution. “He is not fit to care for one hall of guests, much less the Nine Realms. Let all Asgard know him for the fool he is!”

Triumphantly, he eats the final tart in one big bite. Before he can doubt himself he chews with harried fervor and swallows, his fist colliding with the table like a guillotine falling. The crowd explodes in horrified cries and outraged bellows, and Loki simple grins his most victorious leer.

Cackling he throws his arms around Tony and Pepper as the warriors in the room reach for their swords.

“Dammit Frosty, what the hell have you gotten us into?” Tony cackles. Still solidly drunk, it takes him three tries to activate his wristwatch gauntlet.

“Laterz!” Loki yells, mimicking the prank show he and Tony watch every Saturday. In a whirl of magic he teleports them to the golden sphere of the Bifrost, laughing like a lunatic.

“Did you see their faces?” Loki crows, tipping his head back and giggling breathlessly even as he clutches his aching belly. “They didn’t see that coming, the imbeciles!”

“What a fucking badass!” Tony agrees, throwing his arm around Loki’s back and dragging him down to scrub a noogie into his hair. The bent posture pressures Loki’s stomach and he gasps.

“But perhaps we ought to return home?” he says reluctantly, nudging Tony to let go and approaching the gatekeeper on wobbly legs. “Ready to be rid of me?”

“I was ready the moment you arrived.” Heimdall says. And just like that they are falling through space.

-

The bumpy ride can’t be comfortable for Loki, and the rough landing must be worse. He doesn’t complain though, he’s too busy waddling over to the bar to crack open a seltzer. Tony collapses on the sofa with a yawn, grinning at her with almost as much pride as Loki himself.

“See, Pep? We’re fine. Totally unharmed.”

That sends Loki into another fit of giggles, which turns into a groan as the convulsions rock his stomach.

She hasn’t seen him so energized in all the time they’ve been together. Grin threatening to split his face, he leans complacently on the bar. He preens like a peacock at Tony’s drunken compliments and takes dainty sips of his bubbly drink.

Pepper steps out to slip into a comfortable nightgown and wipe away her makeup. Left to their own devices both of her boys could very well pass out from forgetting to eat, or drink, or sleep. Seeing them so well fed and happy fills her with a hard to define warmth.

When she returns Tony is snoring on the couch while Loki finishes kicking off his pants by the bar. Bare of all but his tunic and socks he’s as lanky and elegant as ever, rubbing absently at his stomach with an easy smile.

“I think I’m ready for bed.” she says.

“Hmmm, bed.” he agrees. Shuffling closer, her eyes are drawn to the heavy sway of his cock under the long tail of his shirt. It’s been a day and her eyelids feel heavy, but it’s always a treat to have Loki to herself. His skillset is very satisfying to monopolize.

After a moment of consideration she slips under his arm and walks with him to the bedroom, fingers playing at the back of his tunic. Flicking lazily in the direction of the couch, Loki plops Tony on the far end of the king bed and settles himself in the middle. Normally she would fight him for the position, but she supposes he’s earned it.

Laying on her side, she snuggles under his elbow and grazes her nails up the bare skin of his legs and over the slight bump of his stomach. With a deep groan his eyes flutter shut and his cock twitches, an indistinct bulge under the silky fabric.

“You seem pleased.” she says, catching his slitted eyes in a molten stare as she slips under his shirt to touch skin to skin. He hums a catlike purr.

“I’m not accustomed to eating so much anymore.”

The skin of his stomach heats under her touch and he starts rocking his hips, breathing heavier at the tease of his shirt on his cockhead. Heat pools between her legs. His blooming trust always leaves her wanting more, wanting to prove how nice and good he can be when the circumstances suit him.

“Anymore?” she prompts.

Loki’s lip twitches down, just a flicker before it’s hidden. “As a boy I couldn’t get enough. We would eat to bursting all the time. But in the void…”

Not wanting to lose the moment she palms his length. Distracts him with slow, sensual touches, she raises up on her elbow to align their lips.

“I’d like to see you eat more. I worry about you.” she dares to say, pecking at the corner of his mouth, his cheek, then back to his lips.

“I forgot how good it feels.” Loki rumbles, his breath rich with all the flavors he’s tasted tonight. He must like the belly rubs, because once both her hands are busy he does it to himself, eagerly shoving his tunic higher and spreading his fingers around the little mound under his belly button. It’s an impressive trophy, his normally trim waist puffed out and swollen with success.

He’s becoming more and more excited, pulse hammering in his neck as she jerks him faster and faster. Hands wandering up and down his body, Loki stops to pinch at his nipples just as she moves to cup and fondle his balls and he moans, quiet but unrestrained. He’s normally reserved in bed, like he’s been trained over years and years to keep absolutely silent. The lapse of his control makes heat spike in her groin and she throws her leg over his, straddling him and rubbing until her body sings from the delicious friction.

Making up her mind about how she wants the evening to go, she slides the rest of the way between his legs and sucks languid kisses in the crease of his hip. Without a hint of hesitation he spreads for her, bare and begging silently with helpless thrusts into the air.

“Hmm, you’re so sexy with your little bump.” she sighs, sucking his head into her mouth. Gasping, his hands fly to cup the back of her head and hold her hair out of her face in that gentlemanly way of his. Really, she thinks the world would be shocked by how considerate Loki can be.

“I-It’s not so small is it?”

Is he self conscious about the size? With a strong suction she takes him deep and pulls off, following her lips with rapid strokes of her hands.

“We can make it bigger.” she murmurs, too light headed to question the strange turn. Loki lurches in her hand, arching in a fevered thrust that sends precome dripping onto his chest, only to be smeared and spread over his bulging belly in a filthy display.

“Oh, you like that idea? Do you want to get bigger? Want to get all round and sexy for me?” she asks. Her arousal surges and she allows herself to fantasize. She likes the idea of Loki being healthy, of his sharp collar bones and protruding hips softening with doughy mounds of fat. He would be so much more pleasant to cuddle, which would surely get Tony on board.

Loki comes apart while she contemplates, cheeks flushed and hands dug into the sheets to steady himself against the urge to thrust deeper. She hums, her free hand wandering up to cup and caress his bulge, and that’s all he can take. He comes, his hands tugging at her in warning but she stays where she is. He’s done so good today, he deserves a reward, and sucking him all the way through his orgasm seems a fair trade.

Loki lets out a high noise like a bird, the sudden tightness sending him even higher into ecstasy. It seems to last a long time, his body twitching and eyes unfocused from the overwhelming rush. She pets him through it, all the way up to the dip of his pecs and back down to his swollen belly, slowly and sweetly coaxing him through wave after wave. Sadly she needs air to live, so she eventually has to slip away and cough through the uncomfortable mouthful.

“By the stars.” Loki pants, covering his face with his arms and bucking mindlessly into the circle of her hand, drawing out the aftershocks with a pleased sigh. Once she can finally breathe she wipes her mouth on his shirt and smiles.

“That looked like a good one.”

“Verily.” Loki nods. That indolent smile makes a comeback, stretching across his face like an explorer in an unfamiliar land. She’s certainly never seen him smile so much in one evening.

Straddling his leg, she drags a hand down her own stomach and rubs at herself. With sex drunk eyes Loki observes, the heat of his gaze driving her higher rather quickly.

“Do you want a hand?” he asks, although she can tell by his sleepy expression that he’s drifting off.

“Well I already have this very comfortable leg.” she jokes, although it comes out closer to a pitchy sigh. It really would be a better ride if Loki gained a little weight. A little more softness for her to plow into...yes, that would be just perfect. She pictures him, plumped up and happy like he is now, bent over the dresser so she can see his newly rounded ass jiggle when Tony fucks him.

Lazily, Loki sits up and drapes his arms over her shoulders, holding her close and hunching to lick and suck at her nipples and the nape of her neck. Long, sensual pulls with just the right amount of teeth to send hot sparks through her core. Her breath sticks in her throat at the rush of pleasure and Loki smirks, always a good sign in the bedroom.

“I believe we can make this leg more comfortable.” he says, barely more than a gravelly whisper as he slips his right hand between them and a little egg vibrator materializes in it.

“Oh fuck yes.” Pepper grins, throwing her head back and angling her hips up to give him room. “You have the best ideas.”

“I have inspiring muses.” Loki chuckles.

He drives the slim silicone between them and turns it on. Pepper’s grasp of the situation dissolves into more of a blurry rush. Unlike Loki she is not at all quiet or polite. She rides his leg until he’s half asleep under her, just gazing at the rhythmic bounce of her breasts and holding the vibrator still for her to rut against. Her final orgasm seems to roll over and over, the pleasure shooting up her chest and buzzing around her neck, deep and delicious.

“Mmmmm, thank you.” she sighs, satiated and exhausted. Loki smiles, turning off the vibrator and guiding her to lay between him and Tony. The sheets smell musky, rich with the scent of their sexes and Tony’s overzealous cologne. She presses into Tony’s back and hugs him from behind, curling close to the wall of his strong body and melting when Loki snuggles up behind her, locking her between them in a safe little valley. Her favorite place to be.

She wants to kiss Loki goodnight but it would require rolling over, and that’s just too much effort. Instead she satisfies the urge with a firm peck between Tony’s shoulder blades that rouses him into a drowsy half-sleep.

“Wassit?” he mumbles, flopping on his back. His nose wrinkles, and then his face droops in a playful glare. “Awww, did you guys do the nasty without me again?”

Loki’s rumbling snicker joins her softer giggles and Tony throws his pillow at them. Chuckles become deep bellowing laughs.

“Dammit, you could at least let me watch. Or hell, record it. Jarvis, did we get a recording?”

“I am expressly forbidden from recording intimate moments without unanimous consent, sir.”

“Oh come on.” Tony grumbles, rolling onto his side with a huff. His head hangs uncomfortably without a pillow. As if reading his thoughts Loki kicks it off the backside of the bed.

“I hate you both.” Tony groans, throwing off the covers and stomping around to find his pillow in the dark.

“You’ll just have to stay awake next time.” Pepper teases, tossing the covers over her and Loki and settling into her growing sleepiness.

“Next time?” Tony says, pausing in his search. “Why do you need to specify a next time? Next time for what?”

Loki smiles in Pepper’s neck, and she wordlessly agrees to keep this a surprise.

“Goodnight, Mr. Stark.” she says, and ignores all further questions.


End file.
